Revelations
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One shot: It's the day after the Void was turned into the Hope I hope you enjoy! SakuraSyaoran with a little EriolTomoyo & TouyaMeilingcomfort


**Revelations**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

**Disclaimer:** _I, Eli, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. The anime belong to CLAMP. The plot, however, is MINE!_

-----------------

It's the day after finally capturing the Void Card and turning it into the Hope.

Kinomoto Sakura, the Mistress of the Cards, is awake early, for once.

"Ohayo," she greets as her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, and her brother, Kinomoto Touya, enter the kitchen.

"Ohayo," her father replies.

"Ohayo… kaijuu," her brother adds.

Sakura, hearing her brother's greeting, gets mad and swiftly stomps on his foot, then goes back to what she is doing.

"What are you doing up Sakura-chan? Now that the play is over, I thought you'd be enjoying your last week of summer vacation before going back to school," Fujitaka inquires, implying that she'd be sleeping the last week off.

"I know oto-san, demo Syaoran and I are going on a picnic," Sakura replies.

"What do you mean you and that Chinese Gaki are going on a picnic?" asks Touya. "Tomoyo's going right?"

"I mean that Syaoran and I are going on a picnic _alone_!" Sakura retorts.

Half an hour later the door bell rings and the siblings are still squabbling.

"I'll get it!" Sakura exclaims trying to stop arguing with Touya. 'Phew, saved by the bell.' When she opens the door Li Syaoran is standing outside. "Ohayo Syaoran," Sakura says gesturing him to come in.

As soon as Syaoran enters the kitchen he and Touya start glaring at each other.

Sakura gets the picnic basket and starts to sweat drop at her brother and Syaoran. "Come on Syaoran," she says grabbing his hand and practically dragging him out of the kitchen. "Ja ne onii-chan."

As they reach outside Sakura breaths out a sigh of relief. "Mou Syaoran, when are you and my onii-chan ever going to get along with each other?"

"He's the one who started," Syaoran replies pouting.

Sakura giggles and says, "You look so kawaii when you do that."

Syaoran blushes. "Uh, c-come on let's h-head over to the p-park."

"Hai."

Half way into their picnic Sakura says, "Ano Syaoran, I've been meaning to talk with my oto-san and onii-chan about us being Cardcaptors and all. I mean it's all over; I already captured the last Card so it's definitely over, right? Plus my onii-chan is getting more and more suspicious of Kero."

Syaoran shrugs and says, "I don't know about it all being over. As long as you and the Sakura Cards excise there'll probably always be some new evil trying to take the Cards and your powers away. Though, I think you should tell your oto-san and onii-san." Syaoran, seeing that Sakura is shocked that anyone would try to take her Cards or powers away, quickly adds, "But don't worry about that, I'll always be here to protect you, no matter what," he says firmly.

Sakura smiles but then turns sad again.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Syaoran asks Sakura seeing her sad face.

"Well, don't you have to return to Hong Kong after summer vacation is over?"

At this, Syaoran grins. "Nope, my okaa-san let me stay here."

"For how long?"

Syaoran's grin widens. "As long as I like."

Sakura's eyes shine with happiness. "Honto ne?"

"Honto."

She smiles and hugs him. "Yokata!"

Syaoran chuckles and almost responds, "Me too, me too," but then gets an idea to tease her and smiles mischievously. "But I haven't said for how long I'll stay, I might decide to just stay a few more months."

Sakura looks at his eyes and sees their sparkling with mischief. "Mou, you're just teasing me!" Sakura exclaims, pouting.

Syaoran chuckles and says, "Of course I am. Why would I want to leave when everything I could ever want is right here?"

Sakura blushes, then asks, "Where are you going to live then?"

"My okaa-san already found an apartment for me," he answers.

"Too bad Meiling wasn't able to stay. But I'm glad you are."

"Me too."

They throw away their trash and sit near a cherry blossom tree to watch the sun set.

Ten minutes after the sun has set, Syaoran walks Sakura home hand in hand.

"I had a great time today Syaoran," Sakura says, facing him when they reach her house.

"I did too Sakura," he responds, smiling.

"Oyasumi nasai Xiao Lang," Sakura says, tasting the way his name sounds in Chinese. Meiling had taught it to her a couple of days ago, along with her own name. She gives him a shy peck on the cheek.

"Oyasumi nasai Ying Fa," Syaoran responds, knowing she knows what it means. He himself adds a quick kiss her on the forehead.

Sakura tells Syaoran she'll call him and the others tomorrow so they can all talk with Touya and her oto-san. Saying their final good-nights, Sakura is about to enter her house but hears a "KAWAII!" Sakura sighs and turns back to Syaoran and brings him over to the bushes. "Tomoyo, Meiling, Kero, you can come out now."

Syaoran is puzzled until Tomoyo, Meiling, and Kero pop out of the bushes.

Tomoyo is holding her video camera, as usual, and Meiling and Kero grin sheepishly. Tomoyo starts to rambling about how kawaii Syaoran and Sakura were all day and the five of them start to sweat drop.

'Huh? Five?' Syaoran and Sakura turn to see the mysterious person.

He steps out into the light to reveal his midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes behind glasses.

"ERIOL!" Sakura exclaims, hugging him. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, half daughter," Eriol replies, chuckling.

Syaoran scowls, seeing Sakura hugging Eriol.

Sakura, seeing Syaoran scowl, lets Eriol go and laughs nervously.

"Well you should all be going, it's already nightfall. It was nice to see you again Eriol. I'll call you guys tomorrow, oyasumi nasai." Sakura got Eriol's new phone number before that, finding out he's staying at the same apartment complex as Syaoran will be. He had just told them he decided to move back to Japan.

Bidding each other good-night, they see Sakura enter the house, along with Kero before heading out themselves.

-------

The next day, around 3:00PM, Sakura is waiting for Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo to arrive.

Fujitaka is in his study and Touya is in his room. She hears the door bell ring some ten minutes later.

"Osoyo," Sakura says, eyeing them.

"Gomen ne Sakura-chan, demo someone took forever packing up all her camera equipment," Syaoran responds, glaring at Tomoyo, then gives Sakura a quick peck on the cheek as they enter the Kinomoto residence.

The door bell rings once again and Sakura opens the door, revealing Yukito. "Okay, now that everyone is here I'll get my oto-san and onii-chan," Sakura tells everyone, as they sit in the living room.

When Sakura, Fujitaka, and Touya come in, Tomoyo starts her camera.

Fujitaka sees all of her friends and asks, "Sakura-chan, what's going on?"

Sakura takes in a deep breath, "Oto-san, onii-chan, ano… I-"

"We," Syaoran says, correcting her.

Sakura smiles. "We have something to tell you."

"What is it Sakura?" Fujitaka says with his same calm face, thinking it had something to do with Sakura and Syaoran's relationship.

"Ano… well, you see about two years ago, I stumbled into your and I accidentally opened this magical book-"

"Magical book? Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"It was this red book that was locked and it had a lion in the front."

Fujitaka ponders for a bit. "Hmm… If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, then that was one of the books that I found in an excavation just before you were born, but what do you mean by magical?"

"Well, when I came home those two years ago, I heard some bubbly noises coming from the basement so I went to go check what it was. I followed the noise, but when I went down, there was no one there. Then, I saw the red book glow and when I go to touch it, it stops glowing. Just as I took it off the shelf the lock snaps open-"

"You opened it? How is that possible? I was certain that no one would be able to open it, at least, not without damaging it."

"Well, I didn't need to damage it at all, but I explain that it a bit. As I was saying, when I opened it, there were some Cards in it. The one on top said Windy so when I said the name, a strong gust blew and all the other Cards in the book flew away. When I opened my eyes again, that was the first time I saw Kero-chan."

"Kero-chan?"

"It's short for Cerberus. Kero-chan, come on out."

Kero then come out of Tomoyo's purse where he was hidden.

Fujitaka stares at Kero in shock, while Touya just says, "I knew you were no ordinary stuffed animal."

Kero growls as an anime vein pops out, raising his little fist. "Grr… I ain't no stuffed animal." Kero is about to bite Touya's finger when Sakura stops him.

"Kero-chan, you better stop, or they'll be no desert for you."

Kero mumbles an apology as he goes to sit on Tomoyo's shoulder, who is still recording.

"As I was saying, when I first saw Kero, I thought that he was some toy with batteries. He told me that he was the Guardian Beast of the Book and the Cards. When he sees them missing he starts panicking. I hand him Windy who I still had. He tells me that the Cards were named the Clow Cards. They were created by a magician named Clow Reed. If they were unleashed they would bring chaos to the world. He said that he needed my help to collect them all again before they could do any permanent damage. At first I refused."

"Why would he need your help? Wasn't it his job to protect the Cards?" Touya asks.

"Yeah, but he kind of took a _thirty_ year nap," Sakura responded, eyeing Kero. "In order to help him, I needed the Clow Wand first. He then named me the Cardcaptor. I was to collect the rest of the fifty-one Cards that had escaped."

"How were you able to do that?" Touya questions.

"Because of her magic, duh!" Kero answers, as if it was hard to miss.

Fujitaka looks at her in surprise.

"Yeah, what Kero said, but he could have said it nicer." She eyes him. "Anyways, like I said, at first I was kind of reluctant, but as time progressed I got used to it."

"Where does the Chinese Gaki fit in, in all of this?"

"Syaoran is not a gaki onii-chan! Syaoran also has magic and he helped me collect the Cards."

"Then if he was supposed to help you, how come he attacked you the first time I saw him?"

Fujitaka looks at Syaoran. He had never known about this. Li-san seemed like a nice kid to him.

Syaoran blushes in embarrassment and remorse. "I was sent here to collect the Clow Cards at any costs. Back them I didn't care how I would get them, even if it meant to hurt someone." Syaoran sighs in shame.

Sakura squeezed his hand in reassurance, telling him that she forgave him already. "As time progressed though, he started helping me out more and more. We were able to collect all the Cards, and when we caught the last one, it was time for the Final Judgment."

"The Final Judgment?" Touya and Fujitaka ask.

"It turns out, that after collecting the Cards, there is a test to see if he or she is worthy enough to be named the Master or Mistress of the Clow Cards. This is where Yukito steps in. Yukito is the false form of Yue, the Judge, just like the way Kero-chan is right now, is his false form." Seeing the quizzical look on her father, she asks Yukito and Kero to transform.

A golden glow surrounds Kero, while a white glow does the same to Yukito, their own pair of white wings enveloping them both. Opening their wings, they reveal themselves as Cerberus and Yue.

"Oto-san, this is Cerberus' true form, the Guardian Beast of the Seal, and this is Yue, the Judge."

"What does the Final Judgment consist of?" Fujitaka asks, curiously.

"In order to be named the Master or Mistress of the Clow Cards, you have to defeat Yue. I went first, but failed. Sakura-chan went next, and she almost lost, but was given a second chance thanks to Mizuki-sensei," Syaoran responded.

"What does Kaho-san have to do with any of this?" Touya questions.

"Kaho-sensei also has magic, and because of the Bell Eriol-kun gave her, I got a second chance to defeat Yue-san. I didn't want to harm him, so I used Windy to bind him. I was then named the Mistress of the Cards," Sakura replies.

"And where does London Boy here fit in all of this?" Touya inquiries.

Eriol gives him one of his creepy, I-know-something-you-don't look before responding for himself. "Well this London Boy is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed. I created tests for Sakura-chan after the Final Judgment in order for her to turn the Clow Cards into her very own Star Cards, also known as Sakura Cards. After the Final Judgment, Sakura changed the Clow Wand into her own Star Staff. The Clow Cards wouldn't be able to gather energy from Clow since he was no longer the Master, so I created simple tasks in order for her to convert them."

"Simple tasks?" Syaoran growls. "And in doing so, you almost got her killed numerous times!"

"Hey! She did what she was supposed to, didn't she? Is that why you don't like me my cute little descendant? Or is it because of how close I got to my half daughter?" he smirks.

"Descendant, half daughter?" Fujitaka asks, even more confused.

"Ah yes, you see, Syaoran here is a descendant of Clow Reed. While with Sakura you, Fujitaka-san, are the other half reincarnation of Clow Reed."

Both Fujitaka and Touya are shocked by the news.

By this time, the door bell rings. Eriol excuses himself and then returns with none other than Azuki Nakuru.

"Oh Touya-kun!" Nakuru exclaims jumping on the poor shocked Touya. "Did you miss me?"

All Touya can do is struggle out of Nakuru's vice grip.

"Who are they?" Fujitaka asks, looking at Nakuru and then at Spinel, who is on Eriol's shoulder.

"These are my two Guardians. Spinel Sun and Nakuru, also known as Ruby Moon," Eriol answers, and inclines his head towards them.

Nakuru steps away from Touya and Spinel flies off Eriol's shoulder.

Eriol takes out his Sun Key and chants, "I call upon the power; of the day and the night; Sun and darkness; Unleash your might; Release. Return to your celestial forms."

Both Nakuru and Spinel turn to their true forms.

Touya and Fujitaka look at them in shock.

'I never knew that Azuki-san was a Guardian like Yukito…' Touya thought. "Hey kaijuu, London Boy just say that you had some Star Staff."

Sakura huffs. "Sakura no kaijuu!" She stands up and stops on her brother's foot swiftly. "And, yes I do." Sakura reaches for her Star Key hanging off her neck and chants, "Oh Key of the Stars; with powers burning bright; Reveal the Staff; and shine your light; Release."

Touya and Fujitaka stare in awe.

When it seems that all the information has sunk in, Fujitaka goes to get dinner ready, still quiet shocked at her daughter's and her friends' revelations. As he goes into the kitchen, Eriol follows.

"Can I help you, Hiiragizawa-san?" Fujitaka asks with his same smile.

"Since you now know that you are the other half reincarnation of Clow Reed, I was wondering if you'd like to have half of my powers. You see, when Clow-san was reincarnated, he did so only I would have his powers, but having all the powers is kind of a… burden," Eriol admits, looking down.

Fujitaka smiles in understanding as he puts a comforting hand on Eriol's shoulder. "Of course, if it helps I'd be glad to."

Eriol smiles. "Ok then: Power of Clow; Once only for I; No longer; Evenly transfer into an equal amount; To whom you belongs."

Fujitaka's eyes, which were closed during the process, open up once again. You can see the tint of added knowledge in his hazel eyes.

"Now you have the memory of Clow as well as some of his powers."

Fujitaka nods and Eriol bows to leave, heading back to the living room. As he does so though, he sees a blinking red light, and smirks slightly.

"You can come out now Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo comes out, looking guiltily. Looking at Eriol's eyes, she blushes and turns away, "Gomen ne Hiiragizawa-san."

"Now, we can have none of that, now can we? We've known each other long enough for you to call me by my first name."

Tomoyo smiles, a light blush tinted on her porcelain face. "Hai, demo, only if you call me by my first name too."

"Hai."

As darkness soon takes over the day, Tomoyo and Meiling take their leave, Yukito, Nakuru, and Spinel having left a while back. Kero was with Fujitaka, waiting for dinner.

"We'll see you in a bit, won't we Syaoran?" Meiling asks her cousin, and ex-fiancé.

"Hai Meiling."

"Why don't you go ahead Meiling? I'll catch up in a bit," Tomoyo says, Eriol behind her.

Looking at the two suspiciously she answers, "Hai."

**A Few Blocks Away From Sakura's House**

'It's not fair; everyone has someone except for me. Sakura has Syaoran, and Tomoyo will sooner or later have Eriol, if she doesn't already and is keeping secrets from us,' Meiling sighs, smirking at the last thought.

"Meiling-san?" a voice calls out.

"Whose there? Show yourselves, I'm warning you!" Meiling says, getting into a fighting stand.

"It's only me." The figure steps into the light.

"Oh, Tou-Kinomoto-san," she says, relaxing a bit, seeing that it was only Sakura's onii-chan.

"Daijoubu desu, you can call me Touya," Touya says, catching Meiling's mistake.

"Hai," she mumbles, blushing. "Ano… shouldn't you be at home, helping with dinner, and watching to make sure my cousin doesn't do anything to your imouto," Meiling says, teasingly.

"Naw, she can take care of herself now. And I guess that gaki ain't so bad."

"And you're gonna have to get used to him since he will be staying."

"Nani?!" He groans. "Great, just great," he mumbles

Meiling giggles. "Syaoran had a big argument with the Elders about wanting to stay here. They almost disowned him."

Touya blinked. "What happened?"

"Well, we were only supposed to stay here until the end of summer vacation, demo, now that he knows Sakura-chan loves him too he wants to stay here with her. The Elders like to keep the bloodline _pure_, so supposedly, only someone _they_ deem worthy is allowed to be with him. Syaoran was about ready to leave the title as the Li Clan leader, too, he didn't care, demo, Auntie Yelan was able to convince the Elders that we needed new blood in the family."

"The gaki was willing to do that for Sakura?"

"Hai, he really loves her," Meiling replies, looking up at the night sky wistfully. "I remember when I wished that Syaoran loved me the way he loves Sakura, demo I know that's impossible now. But I don't care, they're both happy and that makes me happy."

Touya glances at Meiling, seeing how beautiful she looked under the inky night sky. He was surprised to see tears falling out of her ruby red eyes.

Trying to conceal a sniff, she goes on, "I try not to cry, demo, sometimes it's just so hard. I feel like I'll never find the right person." Meiling is surprised when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Shh, I'm sure you'll find the right person somewhere Meiling," Touya says, trying to sooth her, as he runs his hand through her raven hair.

Meiling rests her head on his shoulder as her sobs overcome her strong will.

**At King** **Penguin** **Park**

Just entering the park, one can see two figures standing near each other. Silence surrounds them, until finally the female figure decides to break it.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about Eriol?" Tomoyo asks.

"Well, I wanted to ask you for some advice."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Well, there's this girl that I like, well actually I think I might love her," Eriol begins, slowly. "But I don't know how she feels, about me, I mean. I know that I can easily read her mind, demo I feel like I can't do that to her. So I don't know what to do… Should I tell her, and risk our friendship? Or should I keep silent?"

Tomoyo felt her heart shatter as he said these words. 'He must really love her…' Putting on her best smile, she says, "I think you should tell her. There's no way she can't feel the same, or at least have some feelings for you. You're a great guy."

Eriol smiles shyly at the compliment. "Arigato, I think I'll do just that."

Tomoyo's heart wrenches, but she keeps her smile. "So when are you gonna tell her? I'm going to have to record this. I'll name this 'Eriol's Love Confession.'"

"I'll do it right now," Eriol responds, grinning.

"Huh? But I'm the only one here…" Suddenly she looks up at Eriol's sapphire eyes. "Oh…"

Eriol chuckles slightly. He takes Tomoyo's video camera and settles it on a bench nearby. "Oh is right. Ever since I left for England I haven't been able to keep my mind off you Tomoyo. I was just supposed to test Sakura and return and that would be the end of that. Maybe come back for a few visits, but I never imagined I'd fall in love along the way. I guess these things just happen and not even the most powerful sorcerer can predict them. Aishiteru Tomoyo-hime."

Tomoyo gasps softly, her eyes watering slightly. She throws her arms around Eriol's neck, crying tears of joy.

"Tomoyo, onegai, don't cry. Gomen ne, I didn't mean to say anything wrong."

Tomoyo shakes her head which is buried in the crock of his neck. "You didn't say anything wrong. Aishiteru Eriol," she responds, kissing his check lightly.

Eriol, for the first time in his life, blushes madly. He runs a hand through her grayish-purplish hair. "Aishiteru Tomoyo."

There the two newfound lovers stay in the comfort of each other's arms.

**Sakura's House**

When Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol left, Sakura and Syaoran help set the table.

"Hmm… I wonder where onii-chan is…" Sakura wonders.

Syaoran huffs. "Who cares? All he ever does is glare at me anyways." Syaoran pouts.

Sakura giggles. "Yeah, demo, you have to admit, it's nice to have a glaring partner, ne?"

Syaoran grumbles. "The Stuffed Animal is enough."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!!" is heard from the kitchen.

Sakura giggles again, while Syaoran chuckles. As they finish setting the table, they head out to the back porch and sit down on a bench. Syaoran wraps his arm around Sakura's waist, while Sakura rests her head on his shoulder, both sighing in content.

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll always be here for me right?"

"Hai," he responds, without any hesitation.

"Honto ne?"

"Honto." Syaoran buries his head into her soft auburn hair, caressing her check gently.

Sakura sighs, closing her eyes. Opening her eyes again, she reveals emerald gems, to dark amber orbs which are boring down on hers.

Syaoran averts his gaze to her rosy lips. 'I wonder what they'd taste,' Syaoran found himself thinking, blushing. Slowly, he lowers his head to her lips in order to find out.

Sakura closes her eyes again and leans forward………

Closer………

And Closer………

And Closer………

Until finally…………………

His chocolate lips meet her cherry lips in a short, but sweet kiss.

Pulling apart, they both blush heavily. Staring at each other, they simultaneously lean in again, but… all good things must end somewhere. So-

Out of no where, Kero appears, wearing a mini apron, courtesy of Tomoyo, before she had left. "DINNER'S READY!!!"

Sakura and Syaoran snap away from one another.

Syaoran stands up and glares at Kero harder than he ever had. This one really seemed ready to kill him…

Kero, seeing the hard glare from Syaoran, gulps. Usually his glares wouldn't be that hard… 'Man, I must have done something _really_ wrong.'

Sakura joins Syaoran and takes his hand. "Come on Syaoran, Kero."

Syaoran's glare softens as he feels Sakura's small hand take his.

Kero sits on his Mistress' shoulder, and with that, the three head on inside for dinner.

Owari

-----------------

_Whew, it took a while to correct all of the little mistakes I had, but I finally finished! After almost three years of being posted, I decided to actually check it for errors… Ehe… Well, for any new readers, I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Lots of love,_

_Eli_


End file.
